nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 16
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |pre = 15 |nex = 17}}North Vision Song Contest 16, often referred to as NVSC 16 will be the 16th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Jerusalem, Israel. The country was hosting the show for the second time, after The Young Professionals along with Anna F. won the fifteenth edition with their song "All of It But Me". IBA chose the Jerusalem Payis Arena to host the three shows of the edition. __TOC__ Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 14 September 2015 at the headquarters of IBA in Jerusalem. As the pre-qualification round would start later than the draw, the spot for the five PQR qualifiers were drawn first. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-five countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 6 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Austria and Kazakhstan got the wildcards from the first semi-final, the United Kingdom and Slovenia got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Algeria got the wildcard of the big 6. During the running order draw the semi-final of the pre-qualification round qualifiers were also determined. The running order took place and was revealed on 28 September 2015. Participating countries Fifty countries will participate in the edition. Albania, Austria, Azerbaijan, Cyprus, Lithuania, Morocco and Poland all returned after having one edition break, while San Marino and Spain returned after a two edition break. Five countries announced their withdrawals: Greece withdrew due to their continuous bad results in the recent editions. Hungary, Iceland and Latvia withdrew from the sixteenth edition due to their head of delegation resigning from their positions meaning one edition break according to the rules. Belgium announced their withdrawal without giving further reason. Returning artists Jelena Tomašević, who represented Montenegro in the eleventh edition, returned to represent Serbia this time. Natalia Jiménez returned to represent Andorra for third time after doing so in the eleventh edition as solo artist and in the eighth edition as part of La Quinta Estación. Nabiha returned to represent Denmark after participating in the eighth edition for the country. Two past Algerian representatives returned to represent the country: Amel Wahby, who represented the country in the fourteenth edition and Najim, who represented the country in the ninth edition. Aynur Aydın returned to represent Turkey for fourth time after taking part in the seventh, eighth and twelfth editions. Results Pre-qualification round :See more: Pre-Qualification Round 7 Nine countries will participate in the seventh pre-qualification round. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Ireland, Moldova, Slovakia and Switzerland qualified to the semi-finals while Armenia, Portugal, Serbia and Tunisia didn't. Semi-final 1 Israel, Italy and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi-final 2 Algeria, Denmark and Russia also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Final Incidents * : Despite originally announcing Seldi Qalliu as their entrant, KlanTV later revealed that Lindita would represent the country with the song "Cold World". * : ORF hosted a national selection, which was won by Capcha One and "Alone Again". However, as the lead singer was too young at the song release, the runner-up was chosen to represent the country. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Fifty countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : VRT announced that Belgium will not participate in the sixteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. * : ERT confirmed their withdrawal from the contest after Greece failed to qualify to the final of the fifteenth edition. * : Due to the resignation of the Head of Delegation, who cited poor results as his reason, the country will not participate in the sixteenth edition. * : RÚV has confirmed their withdrawal from the sixteenth edition. Reasons for this are a lack of money, preparations, interest by the broadcaster, the public as well as the retirement of the Head of Delegation. Therefore, Iceland might return in the seventeenth edition if a new Head of Delegation will be found. * : As a result of a change of leadership in the Latvian delegaton, the country will withdraw from the contest for the first time. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Angelika Vee (Moldovan representative in the fourth, eighth and eleventh edition) # Ewa Farna (Czech representative in the fourth edition) # Alexandra Raeva # Greta Svabo Bech (Faroese representative in the tenth and fifteenth edition) # Cheryl Fernandez-Versini # Marie Muller # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA External links * Forum Category:Editions